


Still Not Enough?

by Hot_elf



Series: Mass Effect - Susannah Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susannah Shepard is a victim of her hormones. It's a good thing James is ready to help her out. Just some smutty fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Enough?

**Still Not Enough?**

"Bye, Lola. Love you." The door slid shut, just as James' broad back disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

Susannah leant back against it with a wistful sigh. She was missing him already, but she immediately chided herself for the thought. After all, he'd only be gone for the day, and she'd have him back at night. Which was far more than they normally got.

She sauntered back to the small apartment's living room and dropped into a chair, glancing at the clock on her omni-tool with a bored sigh. Another two hours before she had to leave. Briefly, she considered going out for a stroll on the plaza, but she immediately ditched the idea. Lunar Base had never been her favourite place, and the prospect of encountering a gaggle of enthusiastic Shepard fans did even less for her.

The Normandy was in dry dock for at least another month for extensive repairs, following their last mission to the Outer Rim. It had been a close call, a little closer than she liked them. Susannah made a face. _You'd think no one would be eager for fighting so shortly after the Reaper War._ Apparently, the pirates out there hadn't gotten the memo. On the bright side, it meant she got to spend time with James.

Or, she would have, if he hadn't been so damn busy. They had hoped he would have some time off once he'd been granted N7 status, but Hackett had called him back right away for more briefings, more examinations, more talks. A little research in the Spectre database and a quick chat with Kaidan had confirmed what she'd already suspected – the third human Spectre was going to be named soon. Susannah smiled to herself. She was immensely proud of James, of course, and also excited about what this could mean for the future.

Still, right now, she was bored. Hackett had asked her to attend a meeting with the turian primarch later today but, for now, all she could do was sit around and wait. With a yawn, she stretched, wondering if she should at least get dressed. But, as she shifted in her seat, her bare thighs rubbed against each other, reminding her of James' touch this morning, his eager hands parting her legs while his tongue… And just like that, she was horny again. _Bloody hell!_

Susannah sighed deeply and wandered off into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As she sipped the strong brew and nibbled on a leftover croissant, her mood improved considerably. Unfortunately, the coffee did nothing to solve her other problem.

Three months ago, she'd gotten rid of her contraceptive implant, after a long, serious talk with James. The doctors had warned her that the hormonal changes might take some getting used to, but she'd waved them aside with a contemptuous gesture. By now, she knew better.

It wasn't just being back on her period, though she certainly could have done without that. Or, the week before, when she’d gotten irritable and cranky enough to make even Joker raise an eyebrow and comment on her foul mood. Garrus hadn't said a thing, just clacked his mandibles once in that particularly infuriating way of his. Anyway, she could deal with all of that. A little aggressiveness wasn't necessarily a bad thing, out in the field.

No, what she couldn't get a handle on were the… other times, when the other set of hormones kicked in. Or, whatever it was that was happening in her body exactly; Susannah was a bit hazy on the details. There was no mistaking the effects, though. For at least four or five days every month, all she could think of was getting laid. Which was a distraction, to put it mildly. And it was not just that she was missing James. More than once, she had caught herself stealing glances at a particularly well-shaped ass or a pair of strong forearms, without even caring who they belonged to.

 _Still 90 minutes to go._ Reaching for her data pad, she opened an extranet connection and, on impulse, typed in "James Vega", then hit the search button. A host of images popped up immediately, most of him in uniform, his face earnest and focussed. She smiled fondly, and was about to put the thing away and reach for her coffee mug, when a particular picture caught her eye. One click enlarged it to full-size, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

It was a manipulated photo, of course. Whoever had come up with this hadn't quite gotten his tattoos right and, anyway, she was reasonably sure she'd have known if he'd ever posed in a stripper outfit. The body was a decent fit, actually, almost as muscular as the real thing, with lovely sculpted abs and pecs, but, when her gaze wandered downward to the tiny thong, she gulped involuntarily. Not even James was _that_ well-endowed. No one was, unless he was part krogan. Curious, she decided to check the site out.

The words _James Vega, Spectre of my Dreams,_ greeted her, in garishly colourful letters. Susannah quickly scanned the text, worried for a moment that someone might have leaked the information, but she needn't have worried. This was just a fangirl, hardly out of her teens by the sound of it, and obviously very much in love, or at least in lust, with the dashing Lieutenant-Commander Vega. Well, one couldn't blame her, really. There were a bunch of unmanipulated pics as well, and he looked damn fine in them.

At the end of the text there was a link titled "Vega_fic" and she couldn't resist clicking on it. Two minutes later, she was fully caught up in a story about LC Vega and a young ensign fresh from the colonies. It was… silly, yes, and the prose left a lot to be desired, but it also became amazingly hot at incredible speed. Susannah felt her face heat up at the detailed description of James' impressive assets. Without letting go of the pad, she let her hand wander between her legs, moaning when she realized she was soaked already. _Damn it._

It was only a few steps to the bedroom, and yes, she had brought her vibrator. She'd meant to use it together with James, but right now she didn't care. Settling on the bed with the pad in her hand and the toy between her legs, it was only minutes before she found the release she craved.

With a relieved sigh, she got up and took a quick shower, then put on her dress uniform and made for the door.

The meeting turned out to be boring as hell, and it was only a little while before her mind began to wander again. Hackett was standing right in front of her, pointing out some pattern on the galaxy map, and she couldn't help but admire the firm line of his back in the uniform. He really was in fine shape for a man his age. Idly she wondered what he would look like out of uniform, in jeans and a T-shirt, or maybe without any shirt at all… It was only when she got to the point where her imaginary self was running her fingers through thick, greying chest-hair that she managed to stop her trail of thought, horrified at herself. Had she really just fantasized about _Hackett_?

She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortably aware of the effect of such thoughts. Primarch Victus shot her a surprised glance, his nostrils flaring slightly. Susannah blushed furiously, unable to hide her embarrassment as she remembered what she knew about the turian sense of smell. The primarch was far too professional to show any further reaction, of course. But, even so, she was sincerely glad when the meeting was over and she could make her way home, declining Hackett's offer to have lunch together. She couldn't wait to be back at the apartment.

Susannah had just brought herself off for the third time today, when she heard a buzzing noise at the door. _James_! He looked tired and worn-out, but when he saw her walk toward him, his face lit up in a wide smile.

"Lola." Embracing her, he kissed her softly, making a small, surprised noise when her lips opened under his, deepening the kiss.

She pulled him in closer, cupping the firm muscles of his ass through his jeans, smiling when he instinctively ground into her.

When she let go of him, with a small tug at his lower lip, he was breathing faster. "Damn it, Lola, you know how to make a man feel welcome."

She pulled him back in for a second kiss, and he laughed, a little self-consciously. Gripping her tight, he lifted her and carried her across the room, so he could put her down on the dining room table, her legs to either side of his massive torso as he drew her closer. "What's the matter today? Didn't you get enough this morning?" He ran a teasing hand down her back. "One orgasm no longer good enough for you?"

Susannah didn't reply, just blushed furiously, and he cleared his throat, a vaguely irritated look on his face. "What?"

"Not just one," she muttered, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"You mean you-" James chuckled, but at this proximity there was no missing the eager reaction of his body. " _Dios_ , Lola, what's going on? Not that I mind, but-"

"I've no idea," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm just… hopelessly horny. And I know it's embarrassing and I'm sorry if I'm stressing you out, but-"

"Shhhh." He shook his head and, within seconds, her pants and underwear came off. Once James was determined, nothing stood in his way for long.

Susannah almost whined with relief when two thick fingers pushed inside her, sliding in easily because she was so very wet for him. His thumb rapidly circled her clit and she arched into his touch, past caring what he thought of her.

"More, James, please." She hardly recognized her own voice. "I need-"

"Shhh," he repeated, reaching for the zipper of his pants. "I've got exactly what you need."

She almost rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the line but, then again, if she was honest, he was speaking nothing but the truth. With shaking hands, she took hold of his cock, shivering at how perfect he was, so thick, so hard, the skin so silky-soft. When she guided him inside her, he felt _good_ , wonderfully good, filling her up completely, deeply, finding all her hidden spots as he moved slowly, measuredly in and out of her.

James' eyes were impossibly dark. "That enough for you, Lola?"

She moaned in reply, tightening her legs around his waist as she lay back on the table. He paused, reaching for the hem of her shirt with shaking fingers. "Take this off."

Susannah obeyed, wiggling out of the shirt, feeling a heady rush of pride at the hungry look in his eyes. "You, too."

When his shirt came off, she couldn't possibly hold back another low whine. Such an amazing body, and it was all hers. He bent over her to take one of her nipples between his teeth, and it was all she could do to grab hold of his shoulders as she screamed with delight. He was so _warm_ , and so solid, and now his hips began moving again, faster than before, in and out, and nothing could possibly feel better.

She was begging again, in the end, just before she came, clenching so hard around him that he faltered for a moment. But then he pushed himself up higher and let loose, and it was such a beautiful sight, the muscles in his arms taut as ropes, his whole body moving with such grace and power, until he finally cried out, sobbing and shaking, too overcome to stop himself from collapsing on her. He almost smothered her, but she didn't care. It felt too good, his warmth surrounding her, his cock slowly sliding from her as he pulled back, his chest heaving with quick, laboured breaths.

"Well?" When he had recovered and glanced up at her, there was a playful gleam in his eyes. "Satisfied?"

"For the time being…" She tried to keep up a serious face, but the sound of his exasperated groan proved too much.

He met her gaze and joined in her laughter. Giggling like mad, they made their way to the bathroom. Susannah clung tightly to James as he switched on the shower and dragged her under the hot spray. _I guess those blasted hormones have their good side, after all._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to suilven for betaing!


End file.
